Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Fight Suggestions [[Bigocto|Bigocto (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. [[Big Octo|Big Octo (The Wind Waker)]] The battle of way to similiarly named Octoroks. Solar flute : : Not the worst suggestion I've heard of. Let's give it a shot. --AuronKaizer 01:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I like it for some reason. Xykeb Zraliv 04:06, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I've gotta agree with AuronKaizer on this one. Dragon Moogle 21:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Majora's Mask The king of Evil vs The God of Destruction who will win--Badboy918 01:35, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : Ganondorf. --AuronKaizer 02:05, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : No. If you look back in the archives and see Ganondorf vs. Vaati, you'll realize how much more popular Ganondorf is (Though honestly, I actually like Majora more.....I know he's not the more popular one altogether, though). Might be a good fight if they had equal popularity, but seeing as they don't......Also, it is never canonically stated (As far as I know) that Majora is a God, and it is merely speculation. Xykeb Zraliv 04:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Argorok vs. Volvagia They're both dragon bosses, which is the best. SilverDragon28 16:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I'm hoping this will do better than the last ones. SilverDragon28 16:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I don't know if it's my buddy Jack Daniel's talking (he's 158 years this midsummer!) but I like dis boy. --AuronKaizer 00:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : I'm in on it. Probably beter than most, if not all, of the suggestions here. Also seems to be the most logical... --Dragon Moogle 21:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : I agree, this would be a great fight, and I don't think we'd be disappointed with it. Hero of Time 87 01:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : I remember discussing this fight when Stallord vs. Argorok failed......Anyway, good suggestion. Xykeb Zraliv 01:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : we've already had a fight with the dragon vs. Dragon theme (gleeok vs. aquamentus). I don't like it when the themes repeat themselves. on a side note: arogorok never won any temple of courage fights. Solar flute 04:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : So? Volvagia and Argorok are not the same kinds of dragons as Gleeok and Aquamentus. Xykeb Zraliv 04:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :I think this was suggested before, which is usually the touch of death in the temple of courage. Solar flute 04:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : There's no rule against that. It merely says that a fight suggestion may not be used two weeks in a row, and I'm certain that this wasn't suggested last week. Xykeb Zraliv 04:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :I changed the "won previous fights" thing. Sorry, somehow got Argorok and Stallord mixed up, those two were my first suggestion a few weeks back. SilverDragon28 17:02, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :Hey, what can I say, I like dragons.--Moblin slayer 17:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :Looks like a good fight. Don't think there would be a clear winner. Zelda2108 12:57, 25 August 2008 : : That's a pretty good idea for boss fights. They are both dragons and also...yeah that's it. User:OiXerxes 8:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The, argueably, two best Zelda titles. which takes the belt? Dragon Moogle 01:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, this is kind of my first suggestion, so i can only hope it goes well >.< Dragon Moogle 01:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : First of all, you shouldn't have put that description. For the people that disagree with those being the best games, that's probably going to cause an argument at some point, or at least some insulting comments. Also, don't suggest fights between games - it causes a lot of rivalry, insulting perfectly good games because the other one is better (In a given person's point of view, at least), and generally creates a bad feeling. In any case, Ocarina of Time is going to win, because it's by far the most popular game (Though I personally don't like it as much as others), and one-sided battle are never a good thing. Xykeb Zraliv 02:02, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : plus this has been suggested before. Solar flute 04:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : As I said before, Solar Flute, it doesn't matter as long as it's not 2 weeks in a row. Xykeb Zraliv 22:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Odolwa vs. Igos du Ikana Two giant swordsmen and the only bosses in Majora's Mask that go up in flames when they die (Ok, I guess that part's slightly irrelevant, but it's still a similarity, right?). They both use their shields way too much, on a side note. Xykeb Zraliv 22:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : Honestly, I'm not expecting that much from this, but I figure I don't lose anything from trying anyway....And if you don't like it, that's fine, but please keep insults to a minimum. Xykeb Zraliv 06:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : :Although I like this fight, I believe it would be one-sided in favor of Igos du Ikana. IN my experience, more people go for an undead thing than a forest-warrior thing.--Moblin slayer 04:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : : What if I changed Odolwa to Death Sword in a later week? Or do you think Death Sword would win by default (I'm not sure of the popularity status of Death Sword, but undead things from Twilight Princess generally do well)? Xykeb Zraliv 05:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : :I don't know...now-a-days, something from TP versus anything else usually wins...unless it's TP character/thing vs OoT character/thing. then it's usually pretty even. How about Igos du Ikana vs Garo Master? That sound a bit more even? Or do ninja things usually win?--Moblin slayer 16:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : : I thought of that, but when you think about it, the kingdom was destroyed because of the battle between Ikana and the Garo, so it's kind of an obvious fight.....Like Kafei vs. Sakon, if you know what I mean. People don't usually like it when they're naturally enemies before you suggest the fight (Although, if they were't related, I would probably use that fight). The thing is, I want something from Majora's Mask to get in, since most of the fights use characters/villains/items/etc. from Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess. It doesn't necessarily have to include Igos Du Ikana, it's just that many things from Majora's Mask are also from Ocarina of Time, so I wanted something that was unique to that particular game. Giant swordsmen was just something that popped into my head, since there seem to be a lot of those in Majora's Mask (Odolwa, Igos Du Ikana, Fierce Deity). Xykeb Zraliv 18:06, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Comments Wow, the Temple of Courage has certainly lost popularity. There's usually a full 8 suggestion by now. Xykeb Zraliv 22:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC)